1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a squeezing holder for a tube. More particularly, the invention relates to a squeezing holder for holding a soft tube container, enabling efficient use of gel or paste-like material in a soft tube container that needs to be flattened or squeezed in order to dispense the material in the tube, so that the contents in the tube can be efficiently used with minimum material left in the tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Up to this date, there are not many devices used for the same purpose as intended for this invention. Manual operation is the most commonly used method to squeeze material out of a tube, but that usually cannot use the contents in the tube completely efficiently and conveniently.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,314 relates to a device comprising jaws for squeezing and winding a collapsible tube containing, for example, toothpaste. This patent discloses an embodiment including a ratchet portion formed on a slotted key which cooperates with a pawl portion cut from the wall of the tubular portion of the body to prevent the key from unwinding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,828 relates to a finger manipulated dispenser comprised of a core and a spool, both having longitudinal slots, wherein the smaller diameter core at the non-flanged end is partially cut to create a directional control pawl and wherein the spool at the larger diameter flange is notched at several radial locations to receive the directional control pawl, thereby completing a ratchet subassembly. Both enlarged flanged ends have finger gripping surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,987 patent relates to a dispenser for the contents of a collapsible tube comprising a cylinder and reel provided with knurled knobs. The reel has resilient tabs that engage shoulders on the cylinder to retain the reel in the cylinder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,610 patent discloses, inter alia, a squeezing tool comprising friction means disposed on at least one of the spool and bearing portions to prevent the spool from rotating in the opposite direction relative to the bearing portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,014 patent relates to a tube squeezing device wherein relative rotation between an inner cylinder and an outer cylinder is prevented by a lock lever.